V9.22
Wifesteal Ability Removed |Highlights = * New champion: * League of Legends 10th Anniversary * True Damage skins |Release = November , 2019 |Related = 9.22 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.21 |Next = V9.23 }} :For the patch, see V9.22 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: True Damage profileicon.png|True Damage True Damage Akali Border profileicon.png|True Damage Akali Border True Damage Ekko Border profileicon.png|True Damage Ekko Border True Damage Qiyana Border profileicon.png|True Damage Qiyana Border True Damage Senna Border profileicon.png|True Damage Senna Border True Damage Yasuo Border profileicon.png|True Damage Yasuo Border True Damage Akali Chroma profileicon.png|True Damage Akali Chroma True Damage Ekko Chroma profileicon.png|True Damage Ekko Chroma True Damage Senna Chroma profileicon.png|True Damage Senna Chroma True Damage Yasuo Chroma profileicon.png|True Damage Yasuo Chroma Little Legend Melisma profileicon.png|Little Legend Melisma Little Legend Ossia profileicon.png|Little Legend Ossia Little Legend QiQi profileicon.png|Little Legend QiQi The following Emotes have been added to the store: No Sweat! Emote.png|No Sweat! Unimpressed! Animated Emote.png|Unimpressed! Animated The following Ward skins have been added to the store: True Damage Ward.png|True Damage League of Legends 10 year anniversary ;Game mode * Classic URF (with champion selection and bans) returns from October 28th, 2019 until November 9th, 2019. ;Loading Screen * Fan art loading screens for the original 40 champions reverted. League of Legends V9.22 Client ;Game invites * Game invites no longer disappear if the game owner changes modes. ;Match History * Teamfight Tactics tab ** Layout change ** Now show items equipped ** Now also tracks normal games ;Ranked * The Season Nine ranked split 3 ends on November 19th, 2019. Champions ; * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** If her target dies before her Energized (via items like and ) Headshot hits them, she is no longer damaged in their stead. ; * ** Now properly breaks spell shields. ; * ** Barrels no longer trigger shrooms. ; * ** Non-minion damage from consecutive missiles reduced to 25% from 30%. ; * ** Soul-Mark damage increased to % of the target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ** Soul-Mark duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * General ** New voice over. ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Empowered basic attacks now properly deals damage to traps. ; * ** Second activation now properly knocks up enemies close to it. ; * ** Minion damage reduction increased to 30% from 20%. ** Execute threshold reduced to from . * ** Dash speed is no longer increased by boots. ; * ** Refund now properly and consistently works when enemy champions die during the cast and dash of the ability. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from 64. ** Health regeneration growth increased to 1 from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from 3%. * ** Base damage increased to from ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Passive now properly resets its debuff duration when reapplying at max stacks. ; - New champion * (Innate) ** : Senna's basic attacks and abilities on enemy champions apply for 4 seconds. Senna's next attack collects the and deals of target's current health}} }}. The same target cannot be collected more than once every 4 seconds. ** Enemy , large and large that die near Senna spawn a Mist Wraith for 8 seconds. Epic monsters spawn 2 Mist Wraiths instead. Small and lesser have a 20% chance to spawn Mist Wraiths, reduced to % chance on those that Senna kills. Senna can basic attack a Mist Wraith to destroy it, gaining and collecting its . ** : Each stack of grants Senna }}. For every 20 stacks, Senna also gains and }}. Upon exceeding 100% , Senna converts 35% of the excess into . Additionally, item-line grants instead of |ap}}. ** : Senna does not gain |ad}} through growth, her basic attack wind-up is only reduced by % per |Compared to the standard 1% per 1%}}}}, and her deal only %}}) AD}} , but her basic attacks deal and grant her of the target's movement speed}} as }} for seconds. ** Gain 2 stacks per collection of instead of 1. * (Q) ** After a brief delay, Senna fires a spectral laser in the direction of the target unit, herself and allied in a line for , and dealing to non-ward enemies hit in a thinner line. Enemy champions take . ** struck by the beam are collected for Senna. ** Basic attacks reduce Piercing Darkness' '' by 1 second. ** . ** 15 seconds. ** . ** 1300. ** / . * (W) ** '''Senna' throws a globule of Black Mist in the target direction, dealing and sticking onto the first enemy hit. ** After a 1 second delay or when the target dies, the Black Mist spreads out of the target, them and nearby enemies for seconds. ** . ** 11 seconds. ** 1175. ** 280. ** 1200. * (E) ** Senna surrounds herself with an aura of mist for seconds. The mist grants to Senna and allied champions inside, as well as a that lasts for the remaining duration. Senna's basic attacks and abilities will briefly break her out of . ** Gain }} and appear as an wraith to enemies beyond 150 units. Performing a basic attack or casting an ability removes Wraith Form, which cannot be regained for 2 seconds. ** 70. ** seconds. ** 1 second. ** 400. * ® ** Senna fires two beams of spectral light in the target direction, one granting in a broad area, the other dealing to enemy hit and afflicting them with . ** Senna and allied champions caught in any part of the area are for per collected)|mist}} for 3 seconds. ** 100. ** seconds. ** seconds. ** Global. ** / . ** 20000. ; * ** When on cooldown, her basic attacks on structures now properly reduce the ability's cooldown. ; * ** When casting it out of its range, the ability will now properly cast immediately instead of after he walks into cast range. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 9 from 7. ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from 1. ** Base magic resistance increased to 39 from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** HUD icon now properly shows how many Dark Spheres are available to use on cast. ; * ** If he casts it and dies during the cast window, the cooldown will now reflect the proper time and not reflect his cooldown. ; * ** New in-game quest with . ; * ** No longer blocks projectiles (like turret or dragon attacks) if it is interrupted. ; * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. Monsters ; * Now properly has the 1 second lockout period that all trinkets have to prevent accidental usage. Bots * Updated all Bot item builds for Summoners Rift. References de: es: pl: Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes